howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin the Treacherous (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise }} Alvin the Treacherous is the Chief of the Outcast Tribe. Biography Early Life Prior to his banishment and becoming an Outcast, Alvin had resided on the Island of Berk and has supposedly been the best of friends with Stoick the Vast prior to the latter's ascension to chief of the tribe. At some point during the dragon wars before Stoick became chief, Berk was caught up in a raid by dragons. In the midst of the raid which Alvin and Stoick were attempting to defend an onslaught from a Monstrous Nightmare, Alvin and Stoick got into an argument over tactics on how to repel the attack. Alvin was given orders by Stoick who the former disobeyed, resulting in several "injuries." According to Alvin himself "Things were never the same after that. When Stoick became chief, it was only a matter of time before he banished me. After his banishment, he once fought with Stoick and Spitelout. Seeking the Dragon Conqueror When he and the Outcasts were seen fighting dragons that were attacking their island. Despite the brute strength and vicious fighting he displayed, Alvin and the Outcasts were easily outnumbered by the dragons. In order to counter against them, Alvin sets out to find the "Dragon Conqueror". After arriving on Berk, the Outcasts hold the population hostage, demanding that they be told who the "Dragon Conqueror" is. Snotlout and Astrid try to fight back, but to no avail. When Hiccup reveals himself as the Dragon Conqueror, Alvin in incredulous, but is convinced to take Hiccup to Dragon Island. Once there, Hiccup tricks Alvin into thinking he is fighting Toothless when he is actually putting on his saddle. Hiccup and Toothless then attack the Outcasts, backed up by the arrival of the other teens on their dragons and the adult Vikings on a ship of their own. During the conflict, Alvin faces Stoick, attacking him with an anchor on a rope. When the anchor is stuck in the ship's figurehead, Stoick ties Alvin's hands together with the rope. The figurehead falls into the sea, taking Alvin with it. The Outcasts' boat is then incinerated by the dragons. Having escaped to dry land, Alvin acknowledges that Hiccup and his friends ride dragons, and that the Outcasts will, too. Alvin then held Heather's parents as his hostages and blackmailed her into helping him by acting as a spy. He sent her to Berk to learn the secret of controlling dragons. Heather was found unconscious by the teenagers and she makes up a story and tells the others that her ship were taken over by pirates. Hiccup graciously invites her to stay with them until it is safe for her to return home. She easily gains the trust of the boys, but Astrid catches her performing suspicious activities and eventually learns that she is a spy for the Outcasts. Heather soon learns about the Book of Dragons which has almost everything they know about them. After Heather manages to steal the Book of Dragons and Stormfly and flies back to Outcast Island, the boys realize that Astrid was telling the truth all along. Astrid manages to recover Stormfly and capture Heather, but a flaming catapult stone prevents Hiccup from recovering the book: Alvin now has the Book of Dragons. Heather then reveals that Alvin blackmailed her into helping him, but the gang doesn't buy it. They plan to disguise Astrid as Heather so she can recover the book while the others arrive at a desolate spot for extraction. Meanwhile, the Book of Dragons is guarded by a wild Gronckle and the Outcasts eventually take the book from it. "Heather" returns to Outcast Island and convinces the Outcasts that the "book will only get them far" when one of them fails to tame a Deadly Nadder. Alvin then pits "Heather" against a Monstrous Nightmare and succeeds in taming it, but when she tries to make her getaway, Alvin reveals to indeed have the real Heather's parents. The two make an exchange for Heather's parents and the Monstrous Nightmare's fire blast, but the getaway fails again and Astrid is discovered. Astrid is forced to take the Outcasts to Hiccup and the gang where Alvin attempts to persuade him into joining the Outcasts, but Hiccup bluntly refuses. The gang and their dragons don't do so hot until the real Heather and Stormfly show up and defeat the Outcasts. In a last ditch effort, Alvin flings Savage via catapult and knocks Astrid out of the sky and attempts to drop her off the cliff, making Hiccup even more furious, even enough so to have Toothless kill him, but is saved by the Monstrous Nightmare and the Book of Dragons is recovered. Alvin notes the bond between the Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid, and decides that they need more than the book: they need the boy. Alvin then tried to train a Deadly Nadder, but with little results. When Savage show him the bag with the Berk Crest on it, he tells his soldiers to bring him the owner of the bag. Alvin is very pleased to see Hiccup captured and tells the Outcasts to prepare the dragons. When Snotlout and Toothless show up, he tries to stop them, but the three are airborne by the time he gets there. Angered by being defeated by the 90 lbs boy yet again, Alvin says he'll get Hiccup even if he has to do it himself. Hiccup and Toothless arrived on the island where Toothless's family supposedly resides, Alvin & the Outcasts ambush them, taking them prisoner, but only wanting Hiccup so Alvin can train his own dragon and claim Berk for himself. Toward the end of this, the plan was set up by Mildew, revealing himself as a traitor to Berk. Alvin and his men then sail to Outcast Island. Alvin then takes Hiccup and Toothless hostage back on Outcast Island. As they walk by cages containing a Whispering Death, a Scauldron, and a Changewing, Hiccup observes the Outcasts poorly handling the dragons and suggests some changes to their prison. Alvin takes the suggestions by putting cast iron on the floor of the Whispering Death's cage so it can't burrow and giving the Scauldron less to drink so it can't spit boiling water at a long range. Alvin also double-crosses Mildew and takes Fungus away. After Hiccup and Toothless escape with Mildew falling behind and getting captured again, Mildew reveals that his "arrest" was part of Alvin's plan in forming a temporary truce between Mildew and Hiccup so he could learn his secrets in taming dragons. Alvin then puts this to use and tames the captive Whispering Death, finally achieving his goal. Other Exploits Alvin was informed by his spies that Hookfang had flown the coop. Alvin thus decided to capture him in order to ride dragons and get his own dragon trainer. Alvin then fired his catapults at Hookfang in order to get his scales. Alvin then used the scale to make a bread trail for Hiccup and riders to follow. Alvin was then able to capture Hiccup. However, Alvin was unable to leave the volcanic island. Hiccup was then able to escape. War with the Hooligans Continues Many months later, Alvin the Outcasts appeared as they were attacking Berk, but was really a diversion while Savage and Mildew placed Whispering Death eggs under the island. Weeks later, Alvin, Savage, and Mildew returned to Berk to check on the Whispering Deaths, only to discover they were gone. He was about to kill Mildew, since it was his plan to plant the eggs, until he told him he could use the tunnels to get to the dragon academy. After checking several paths, they made it to the academy, where the teens were working with the Terrible Terrors. When Meatlug found the Outcasts, Alvin captured her and used her as a hostage. The riders used the Terrors to save her, and Hiccup and Toothless destroyed the ship. Betrayal by the Berserkers Alvin then captured the Frozen Skrill. It is revealed that he was working with Dagur the Deranged to plan an invasion/attack on Berk. Both chiefs were planning on betraying the other and keeping the Skrill for themselves. Alvin confronted Dagur for taking the Skrill, and after fighting each other, Dagur used the Skrill to attack Alvin when he jumped into the water. Dagur had the Skrill fire into the water, electrocuting him, leaving his fate unknown. Alvin returned monthes later after saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death. When he arrives on Berk, he is charged with several forms of treachery and is locked up. Alvin tries to propose a deal with Stoick and Hiccup about reclaiming his island from Dagur and having the Outcasts allies to Berk, though they refuse. Snotlout later checks on him, and Alvin says the two of them are a lot alike. It is revealed that after he escaped the Skrill attack, he realized that he had lost everything. It forced him to become introspective and reconsider the decisions he had made in the past, and how they had got him to that point. When the warning call sounds, Snotlout lets Alvin out to help. He even assists Stoick in the fight. When Stoick is captured, Alvin convinces Hiccup not to go after Dagur. He is later locked up again by Snotlout. Alvin and Hiccup then worked together to save Stoick. Together, they were able to infiltrate the island by going through the underwater caves. By using the help of Alvin's spy, Mildew and his trained Whispering Deaths, Alvin was then able to take back his island from the Berserkers. Alvin then confronted Dagur and and took him prisoner. In the end, Stoick forgave Alvin and became friends again by shaking hands. Physical Appearance Alvin is a massive Viking, even larger than Stoick the Vast, with a helmet sporting very long horns. He has a scar on his right cheek, and he sports black hair and a black beard. He has metal shoulder pads with spikes. He also has arm bands, with metal studs on the left one and with metal spikes on the right one. He also carries a sword with the upper part of a scabbard attached to it. Personality He is a nasty and cruel individual, no doubt due to his banishment. He was banished due to a high number of casualties caused by his recklessness. Abilities Strength and Fighting Alvin is incredibly strong, equal to, if not stronger, than Stoick. He has demonstrated his strength by matching Stoick in battle, throwing a catapult, throwing a Deadly Nadder into a cage by himself and stunning Meatlug out of action with a single punch to the face. His skills in battle mostly relied on strength but he was good enough to handle Stoick. Leadership He is shown to have an extensive knowledge of warfare and effectively leads the Outcast Tribe with a combination of intelligence, size, strength, and intimidation. Intelligence Alvin, like his name suggests, is very treacherous and quite clever. He is capable of creating cunning plans that have fooled Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders in the past, such as when he released a force of Changewings as a distraction for Savage and Mildew to carry out the real plan in "Worst in Show". He also knew Dagur wouldn't hurt Stoick, seeing how he wanted Toothless. Speed Surprisingly fast for someone his size, as was seen in his battle with Dagur in "A View to a Skrill, Parts 1 and 2". Dragon Training and Riding With the help of Mildew, Alvin managed to train the Whispering Death he had previously set loose on Hiccup, Toothless and Mildew, making him the first Outcast to train a Dragon. He was later seen 'riding' the same Dragon in the season finale, and briefly rode on Hookfang after he saved Snotlout from the Screaming Death. He was also able to ride the Whispering Death tail but he was quite possible able to train the Whispering Deaths to do a sneak attack on the bottom and able to attack their enemies. Swimming Alvin has been shown to be quite a good and fast swimmer, as he managed to avoid the Skrill's attacks when he was in the water, and was able to hold his breath for an impressive amount of time. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Alvin first met Hiccup when he came looking for him at Berk, but only saw him as "Stoick's little embarrassment." Once he learned that Berk was now riding dragons, he was determined to capture Hiccup so the Outcasts could do the same. Alvin offered Hiccup to join him, but he refused. Alvin captured Hiccup and Toothless, threatening to kill Toothless if Hiccup didn't train the Outcast dragons. He did manage to get some information, thanks to Mildew. When Alvin returned to Berk, he requested Hiccup's help to get his island back. Hiccup again refused, not trusting the former Outcast leader. Hiccup was willing to work with Alvin to save Stoick from Dagur. He even listened to the boy's plan to release the Whispering Deaths they had. Afterwards, it is possible Alvin and Hiccup are on good terms, for now. Stoick the Vast In the television series, Alvin and Stoick were best friends since childhood, and considered inseparable. As young men, they were responsible for defense against dragon attacks, with Stoick, the chief's son, as commander and Alvin as one of his men. During a nighttime Monstrous Nightmare attack, the two disagreed on how to defend the village; Alvin disobeyed Stoick's orders, which caused people to become injured. Everything changed between the two and things were never the same afterwards. When Stoick became chief, he had trouble adjusting: Gobber summed it up as "like a newborn yak trying to find its feet". Alvin was one of Stoick's detractors, constantly saying that he didn't have what it took to be chief. With the two at odds, Alvin would later himself state that it was only a matter of time before Stoick banished him. For the next 20 years, Alvin would remain angry and bitter over being forced to leave Berk. When Alvin captured Hiccup, the two chiefs got into an all out brawl. Stoick refused to believe Alvin had changed, saying he would always be the enemy. But when Dagur attacked Berk, Stoick let Alvin fight with them, even giving him a sword. When Dagur captures Stoick, he looks genuinely angered at the deranged chief. In the next episode, Alvin worked with Hiccup to save Stoick, much to the his surprise. Alvin cuts Stoick loose and they fight together, "just like old times." When the Outcast training ring began to collapse, Stoick saved Alvin from falling. At the end, Alvin and Stoick put their differences aside and appear to be friends once Savage Savage is Alvin's second-in-command and usually by his side. While he's usually agreeing with Alvin, Savage does occasionally speaks his own mind. After Dagur appeared to have gotten rid of Alvin, Savage started following the Berserker chief. Even after learning his former chief was alive, Savage was still loyal to Dagur. Alvin showed no hesitation in attacking him when he was trying to stop Stoick. Savage never rejoined Alvin after he reclaimed Outcast Island. Mildew Mildew was not originally an Outcast, but he was willing to hand Hiccup over to Alvin. He most likely joined Alvin some time between "When Lightning Strikes" and "We Are Family, Part 1" when he helped Alvin capture Hiccup and Toothless. Mildew pretended to be betrayed by Alvin so he could learn more about dragons from Hiccup. Alvin tried to kill Mildew since his plan to leave Whispering Death eggs under Berk failed. Mildew saved his neck when he told Alvin he could use the tunnels to get to the Dragon Academy. Mildew knew Alvin was alive and was working for him as a man on the inside. He also helps Hiccup save Stoick and fight off the Berserkers and turned Outcasts, though not very bravely. Hookfang Alvin was an enemy to the Berk dragons, until he saved Snotlout from the Screaming Death. Hookfang then gave him a lift back to Berk. Snotlout Jorgenson Alvin first meets Snotlout when he was trying to do a sneak attack that failed because he was scared of Alvin. Then he was saved by Alvin, who even said he was a reliable man of Berk. Later Snotlout told Alvin he believed he didn't need to be saved by him from the Screaming Death, thinking that he was able to take care of himself. Then when Alvin talked to him and said that they were a lot alike, Snotlout set him free to help fight Dagur and his army. Quotes ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Trivia *Alvin is more slender in the books. In the series he's very large, even more so than Stoick. *Alvin loses his left leg in the books, similar to Hiccup in the film version. Fortunately for him, the franchise's Alvin has managed to retain all of his other appendages. *Unlike Stoick, Alvin rules mainly by fear instead of loyalty. *The Outcast crest is most likely based on Alvin, since he is the chief of the banished Vikings. *In the books, Alvin has a deep hatred of Hiccup and wants to kill him. In ''Riders of Berk, he only wants to capture Hiccup to learn how to control dragons. *Looking at the positive side is not Alvin's strong suit. *He likes chowder, as mentioned in Worst in Show. *Alvin is the only book character to not appear in the movie, but to appear in the TV series. *Alvin is voiced by Mark Hamill, best known for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars franchise and the Joker in the Batman: The Animated Series. *When Hiccup and Toothless enter the cabin on the Reaper, behind the Dragon Eye lies a set of armor (possibly body) of the captain. The armor looks exactly like Alvin's, but has a different helmet. *According to an interview with Art Brown, Alvin will not have much role in Race to the Edge.[https://http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2015/05/interview-with-race-to-edge-executive.html Interview with Race to the Edge Executive Producers]. Berk's Grapevine. (May 22, 2015) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Main Villains Category:Humans